Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall systems, and, in particular, to a foam wall structure.
Description of Related Art
Insulated wall panels provide thermal insulation for residential homes and buildings. A wall panel's R-value is its ability to impede heat flow. The greater the ability to impede heat flow, the higher the R-value. Over the years, insulation standards have become more strict, requiring higher R-values and continuous insulation on the exterior side of insulated wall panels. The current market solutions to these stricter requirements are (1) pre-fabricated wall panels that incorporate insulation at the construction site, and (2) Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs).
The pre-fabricated wall panel that incorporates insulation at the construction site is the more widely adopted solution in the market. However, pre-fabricated wall panels that incorporate high-quality insulation at the construction site require a separate sub-contractor for on-site installation with fiberglass batting, which is known to have suboptimal R-values. Fiberglass is not an air barrier and allows for air intrusion, thus, increasing the probability of condensation and mold growth within wall systems. Furthermore, additional material is necessary to finish the wall (e.g., Oriented Strand Boards (OSBs) and house wrap), and the overall construction process duration is extended, thereby, increasing possible risk of trade scheduling conflicts, installing insulation onsite also leads to potential inconsistencies in insulation installation, performance, risk, and usage.
The second solution, SIPs, also have several drawbacks. SIPs typically utilize expanded polystyrene (EPS) foam insulation sandwiched between two OSB boards, which only provide thermal performance of about R-4 per inch.
Additionally, current SIPs are mainly used by smaller scale home builders with high levels of home customization.
A need, therefore, exists for an insulated wall structure that satisfies the strict industry insulation requirements and that can be made without excessive material and labor costs.